


Date Night

by ThatWeirdFangirl



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, Comeplay, Dom!Josh, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Angst, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub!Tyler, Tyler is pretty, Tyler is soft, and wrecked, two happy boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWeirdFangirl/pseuds/ThatWeirdFangirl
Summary: Tyler was all dolled up for date night to celebrate their nine month anniversary.Josh was late.(Aka, a two-part smut piece because why not?)





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> What it says on the tin. I'll post a second chapter with the next morning in a few days.

Tyler huffed as he checked the time on his phone again. 8:30 pm. Josh was an hour late. 

He sat on the kitchen counter, dangling his bare legs, kicking the kitchen cabinet below him with the back of his foot. He was pissed. 

It was Friday. Date night. Tyler had put the roast in the oven before work today, so that it was the perfect temperature when he returned from work. Then he'd made the asparagus and potatoes and it was perfect. He'd left it on the stove to stay warm and then he'd showered, shaved his legs, gotten all dolled up. He was wearing some red silk panties that he'd bought on a whim, an apron, and some matching red lipstick and mascara. 

And Josh had the nerve to be an hour late, with no text or phone call. Yes, Tyler was pissed. 

Just as he was thinking of putting the food in the fridge and going to bed, there was a knock on the door of his apartment. 

Huffing again, he hopped down from the countertop and went to the door, hoping that Josh, and not his landlord, was at the door. 

Fortunately, Tyler opened the door to a drenched Josh, who held an equally drenched bouquet of roses. 

Tyler stood there, hands on his hips with an arched eyebrow. Josh gave him a soft smirk and those large mocha puppy dog eyes. "Look, I can explain."

Tyler blocked the doorway, resting his hip against the frame. "I'm listening."

"My car broke down, so I decided to take the bus, but the bus broke down, so I caught a taxi, but traffic because of the rain. So I got out and walked like seven blocks in the torrential downpour. Somehow, I lost my phone in the chaos. And I stopped by the corner store to get you flowers to make up for my inadequacy." He held up the bouquet as he finally looked at Tyler, quickly dropping his head as he blushed wildly. "I'm sorry, but you look stunning and just- wow." 

Tyler stood there, looking at Josh's shaking form. He smiled and opened the door wide for Josh to enter. "C'mon babe, let's warm you up. I've got dinner on the stove and blankets in the dryer."

A few minutes later, Josh was huddled under a warm blanket, his wet clothes having been exchanged for dry sweatpants and boxers. Tyler had served up plates for both of them, and they sat under the blanket on the sofa, Tyler only in his red underwear. Tyler finished his food and set it on the coffee table, then rested his head on Josh's shoulder and closed his eyes. 

"Hey babe, whatchya thinking about?" Josh murmured as he shifted, setting his plate to the side and pulling Tyler onto his lap. He buried his face in Tyler's fluffy hair and pressed his lips to his temple. 

"Tonight was supposed to be perfect." Tyler whispered. 

"And it was, baby boy. Not in the way we planned, but still perfect." Josh whispered as he pulled Tyler close. 

"But-but...you were late. And it was raining. And my boss yelled at me today. And this week has been bad and I just wanted tonight to go right..." Tyler tucked his face into Josh's neck and Josh felt a wet warmth at the collar of his shirt. "It's our nine month anniversary." Tyler whimpered. 

"Shhh." Josh murmured as he held Tyler closer and stretched both of them out on the sofa. "I understand. But all of those things are out of our control. What we do have control of is us, right now. You have me, under whatever control you want to put over me." Josh kissed Tyler on the lips as he settled over the man, using his forearms to prop himself up over Tyler. 

He settled beside Tyler's ear. "So, baby boy, what do you want? What can I do that will make this night perfect?" He purred, and Tyler whimpered underneath him, his eyes closed, his hips squirming for friction. 

Josh kissed Tyler's ear, tugging the lobe gently with his teeth, before trailing his lips down the younger man's neck. Tyler gasped, already panting, when Josh mouthed at that sweet spot on his neck. 

"Josh-" His voice was already wrecked. "Touch me. Please."

Josh smirked to himself as he moved down Tyler's body, running his hands up and down his sides, sending shivers down Tyler's body. He trailed kisses down his stomach as he ran his nails across Tyler's nipple. Tyler arched his back at the action as he gasped and urged Josh down further. 

"Touchmetouchmetouchme" Tyler was reduced to a whimpering mess as Josh reached his pelvis. 

"Oh darling." Josh murmured as he ran gripped Tyler's hips and ran his tongue from the top of his pants to his navel. "I'm gonna do so much more than that." And with that, Josh pulled down the silk panties with his teeth before returning to rest his cheek on Tyler's thigh as he ran a singular finger up and down his shaft. He swirled his index finger in the precum that was forming at the tip and popped his finger in his mouth. "Have you been eating more fruit?" He grinned. 

Tyler huffed in frustration and rolled his eyes. "I hate you Josh." 

"You love me. At least, your little buddy here does." Josh wrapped his hand around Tyler's shaft, stroking it slowly as he met Tyler's eyes. He shifted and brought the tip to his mouth, causing Tyler to buck his hips and throw his head back in pleasure. 

"Josh. Please." 

With that, Josh sped up, taking more into his mouth and running his fingers up and down Tyler's perineum, trying to stimulate his prostate from the outside. 

Tyler rocked his hips into Josh's mouth, grasping at the older man's neon yellow locks as he got closer and closer to the edge. 

"Josh. So close." Tyler choked out as a warning. Josh pulled off, jerking Tyler off with one hand and playing with his balls with the other. He opened his mouth, placing the tip on his tongue. 

"Come for me, baby boy. Come all over my face. You're so beautiful. And you're doing so well. Look at how desperate you are, just from my hand. Come on. Let go. I've got you." And with that, Tyler was sent over the edge. White ropes of cum shot into Josh's mouth, some of it getting on his face, in his hair. Josh stroked Tyler through it, finally pulling off as Tyler shivered at the sensitivity. 

Tyler collapsed back onto the sofa, panting and blissed out while Josh waddled awkwardly to the kitchen sink to spit out Tyler's cum and get a wash cloth for both of them. He tried to get the cum out of his hair, then wiped the sweat off of Tyler's forehead, cleaned up the young man's cock, then tucked him gently back into his pants. 

As he set the cloth aside and wrapped Tyler in a blanket, the now-sleepy boy raised his head. "You're still hard." He murmured. 

"You had a hard day. We can take care of this in the morning. Get some sleep." Josh whispered as he lifted the man and carried him to the bedroom.


End file.
